


When God and Satan kiss

by Serphinia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serphinia/pseuds/Serphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that moment in Season 8 episode 17</p>
<p>If Dean hadn't interrupted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When God and Satan kiss

Angels can see the true faces of demons. Generally, they are hideous and disfigured, reflecting their twisted inner nature. When Castiel looks at Meg, he sees hope.

Demons are not supposed to see the faces of angels. The face of an angel should kill a demon where it stands, not leave it breathless. When Meg looks at Castiel, she sees salvation.

It looks sweet.

As a demon, Meg has lain with many men. Many women too, come to think of it. Yet of all her dark and numerous days, the one time that really stands out was not sex at all, but a simple, if heated, kiss. When she thinks of Castiel slamming her against that wall, his tongue alternating between heated demand and gentle entreaty, it makes her ache for something more. Through all the dark times as Crowley's whore, how he played with her, she remembered that kiss and it made her feel, for a time, as if though she was slightly cleaner.

As an angel, Castiel has lain with no one. His memories of Jimmy Novak's pleasure during sexual intercourse are remote, and in respect for the dead man and his wife he tries not to think about them. The only kind of pleasure he can remember is the look in the eyes of a demon when he practiced kissing her for the first time. It seemed important to Dean that he didn't die without having first experienced sexual pleasure. But kissing Meg made him, for a brief instant, forget all about Dean. It made him feel dirty, and he loved it. 

When they meet again it has been a year since they last met. He remembers her care of him when he took Sam's pain, and feels like someone has ripped out his grace when he sees the state she is in. She is a demon, so he is powerless to heal her but he tends her wounds as best as he can while they talk.

She brings up the kiss first. She is brave and beautiful and he is lost in the sensation of seeing her.

With a sudden spike of clarity, Castiel very quietly locks the Winchesters in the kitchen. Meg looks up at him with a smirk on her lips and her heart in her eyes wrapped in layers of barbed wire. He cannot stand her beauty and so kisses her, soft and gentle and then harder when she presses against him, when he remembers how he felt when he bargained for her life. He is clumsy and inexperienced, but she is gentle, a slow burning fire scalding his skin as she strips his trench coat and shirt.

Another absent flick of his hand sends both Winchesters to sleep, mid-sentence. Neither of them will remember it.

Soon they are both topless, hands roaming, absorbing the feel of each other. Meg is a sensual creature, and her moans of pleasure and breathy encouragements make him groan with desire. She takes what she wants from him, using his hands and mouth until she has screamed her pleasure into the flesh where his shoulder meets his neck. When she rides him, she whispers his name like a prayer and screams it like a curse, and her lips on his feel like purity and sin. She tastes like smoke and he licks into her mouth until he has absorbed as much of her as he can. He tastes like lightning and she kisses him until it zips through her veins.

He has spent millenia as a wavelength of celestial intent soaring among the stars, and yet he has never felt more at one with the universe than when making love to the damned, incredible being currently on his lap. 

She is bloody and he is broken. They have both been used, molded, played with and discarded for the amusement of those who think that they are better because they have spent their whole existence sitting on the fence and watching the world burn. Together, they are complete.


End file.
